The Rose Knight
by The3Ryans
Summary: The world of Hordian is cruel and filled with violence and death. Yet four strangers, an orphaned girl, a noble's daughter, a former anarchist and an underground gladiator join The Beacon Knight's. When forced together on an adventure, will they be crippled physically and emotionally by an old enemy thought to be destroyed centuries ago? How much pain can an innocent soul take? AU!


**What you will not find in this story:**

**Remnant, Aura, Guns, Semblance, Dust, Any place or name or item you are familiar with in the show RWBY except Beacon in a sense.**

**What you will find in this story:**

**The characters of RWBY, Grimm, Beacon in a sense, a brand new dark fantasy world, some magic, blood, gore, very disturbing scenes, sex, angst, depression, betrayal, sadness, White Rose, Ruby progressively turn into the Ruby we know and love, and an adventure that will shape the future of the world.**

**This is not a story for children. This world is cruel and will take away any joy in a heartbeat. Our characters will have to fight through thick and thin to remain alive.**

**Will they survive the world of Hordian?**

* * *

:Prologue:

:Ruby:

* * *

The autumn wind blew multiple leaves from the aged old trees. A rain of orange and red gently floated to the cobblestone path that was there to guide travellers through the forest. The leaves already on the path danced in a circle led by the wind. The forest always looked beautiful no matter what season it was. Spring showers coated the leaves with raindrops that added an extra shine, the shine of summer let the green leaves almost glow, the autumn winds blew the warm coloured leaves and the winter frost gave a the leaves a protective shine above the snow covered ground. There were old legends that told of fairies nursing the forest through the seasons, though no man had ever found proof. If there was, then the only ones to know of it are the wildlife that lives within.

Squirrels had made homes within the trees that stood proud, protecting their litter from the other animals higher in the food chain. The owls were circling the skies looking for their prey. It was a dog eat dog world. Despite how everything looked beautiful, in reality it was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Behind every corner there was something ready to tear your throat out. Every path there was a gang of bandits ready to rob you of everything. Behind a living person, there was his murdered victim.

This world was filled with death and cruelty.

That was what Ruby Rose believed.

She walked down the lone cobblestone path, holding a picnic basket that gently swayed at her side. She made this journey every day for so many years, her legs moving on their own. She was never late or early. There was even times where she'd spend the whole night. It was the only thing she looked forward to in her day, the only thing she looked forward to in her life. Her gaze was kept down, partially covered by the red hood of her long cloak she wore. She had seen the forests beauty enough times in her life, to the point where she despised it. How it always looked pretty and nice, as if there was nothing to be afraid of. She hated the lie it represented. She even at times thought to set it ablaze. She wanted to kill the lie and find something new to do in her day, killing two birds with one stone. It was better than staying in her house all day. She had no one to talk to. No one wanted anything to do with her. She had not spoken to anyone in her village for almost six years. To them, she was broken, crazy, an unwelcome memory in the village.

No one else in this world had the right to call themselves: the loneliest one of all.

As the wind picked up, blowing more of the warm coloured leaves into a dance, she clutched onto her cloak. Despite the warm colours around her the wind sent a cold shiver down her spine. Autumn was ending, making way for the harsh snows of winter, and harsh the winters were in the north. Now was the perfect time to prepare, gathering up firewood, hunt the animals with the warmest fur, alter their farming to save their livestock from the snow. Ruby however had no plans of the sort. There was only one plan she had, and that started with going on her daily picnic.

She unconsciously rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was always tired. It had been years since she actually had a decent night sleep. Every night she would wake from her dreams multiple times and struggle to get back asleep. Her dreams were sometimes different, but they were also always the same, filled with Red.

Red like Roses.

It was because of this that she didn't notice immediately that she was being followed by five people, hiding within the forest behind the trees. She groaned lightly as new footsteps on the stone path reached her ears. In front of her was a vile looking man. His hair looked like they were ripped out, whether it was by someone else or self inflicted she couldn't decide. His clothes smelt like they were soaked in horse manure, a few stains supporting that hypothesis. The rips and tears in his cloths showed he hadn't changed out of them in weeks, or even slept in a house. She finally grounded to a halt, still not looking up to the mad looking man in front of her.

"Whatcha got in the basket for me and my boy's little girl?" He sneered down to her. He was missing all but a few of his teeth, and even they were a disgusting yellow colour. Ruby kept her gaze down not bothering to look up. She expressed no emotion what so ever.

"It's a picnic lunch. I'm going to see my mum," Ruby's words were empty of emotion, hollow to any care. The horrid man let out a crazed cackle which was echoed by his four comrades as they revealed themselves from the trees. Only two of them had make-shift knives, made from the bones of a wild animal. These men were amateurs that made the fatal mistake in delaying Ruby from her picnic with her mum. They were so stupid that they didn't even see her free hand slowly reach behind her back inside her cloak.

"Aww isn't that cute boys?" He leered to the people behind her, their dry chuckles responding in chorus. "Well I'm afraid your picnic basket belongs to us now. So it you don't want your own intestines spewed across the ground, you'd give that basket to me." He was not far from looking like a skeleton with how skinny he was. If the group behind Ruby were as skinny as he was, then they would be too weak to carry out any form of threat. They were powerless. However she humoured them as she extended her arm holding the basket out, released it from her grip and watched it drop to the floor. The hunger crazed man cackled happily as he quickly dropped to his knees and pried it open. It was as far as he would ever get.

His life left his body, leaving only a husk stuck to Ruby's sickle. It was a quick and clean swing, straight through his temples. She raised her foot and kicked the corpse from her blade and only now did the group behind her react. The unarmed thieves ran for their lives, knowing when they were out of their league. They ran further into the forest, soon out of sight and mind. The other two with the bone daggers however were determined to retrieve that basket, probably their only chance left to survive. Ruby felt no pity towards these poor excuses for bandits. In fact she was sure she recognised the younger of the two. Before she could continue her thought the oldest looking one let out a crazed scream and charged swinging his dagger. The red cloaked girl quickly stepped to her right and watched as the clueless fool fell over the body of his leader. The corpse continued to spew blood from both holes in his head. The blood puddle continued to grow as it reached Ruby's black boots.

The youngest decided to make his move, this time thinking tactfully with his attacks than blindly charging in. He took steps forward and swung his blade in a cross pattern, causing Ruby to back away from the slashes. She spun the sickle in a circle in her hand, anticipating the trajectory of his next attack. When she timed it perfectly she swung her weapon up and sliced through flesh and bone. The starved boy screamed in pain as his hand flew across the air, as his blood rained down on the cobblestone. She felt his blood splatter across her face. But she didn't care. Any other day she wouldn't waste a second in trying to clean herself, to find the nearest lake to bath herself in. But not today.

She made her way towards the other attacker who managed to clamber up onto his feet. He apparently didn't learn from his mistake as he let loose another crazed cry and charged at the young girl. Ruby however ducked down, spinning around with her sickle extended out. The blade sliced through the man's stomach. He bellowed out in pain as his own intestines fell from his stomach and tripped him over. Ruby was quick to end him, sending her weapon down upon his head. The crunch noise of a skull breaking always turned her stomach, but she had learned to put that feeling aside when in battle. And battle she had seen plenty of. She pulled out the sickle and swung it through the air, sending the blood off the blade and splattering down on the red leaves.

As Ruby made her way over to the young boy she saw him desperately crawling to her picnic basket, whimpering to himself and hugging his handless arm tightly to his chest. Without anything to stop the blood flow he'll enter into shock and eventually die. And since there was no one else around for miles, or his other companions' returning any time soon, his fate was already sealed. Ruby walked over to the dying man and pressed her boot down against his back. He cried out in pain at the pressure forced down against his bleeding stump.

"Bitch...F...Fucking bitch! ...F...Fucking crazy bitch!" It was then that Ruby finally remembered where she had seen this boy. He was from her village. Someone that thought him high and mighty, he always bullied the younger kids. Ruby was no exception to the resident bully; she was the crazy girl of the village after all. He soon left the village, announcing how he was going to be a grand soldier that everyone had to pay respect to. Clearly it was the biggest mistake he ever made in his life. Russell she believed his name was... Russell Thrush. She gripped her sickle tightly and raised it above her head.

"If I am... it was you and the village that made me crazy," she said in remorse, before slamming her blade down into his Mohawk. The all too familiar crunch noise caused her to look away, but the deed was done. She pulled the weapon from his head with a hard tug before returning it to its holster inside her cloak behind her back. She carefully trudged over the bodies littered on the path and grasped her picnic basket. She frowned as she saw the bottom of it was covered with the blood of her first victim. She hoped that her lunch inside wasn't ruined, but she didn't have time to check. She was now running a little late thanks to those worthless thugs. So she continued down her path, pulling the end of her hood down a little more so that it wouldn't slip off. She could already hear the caws of the crows circling behind her, ready to feed on the fresh meat left for them as she left the vermilion coloured forest.

It was a dog eat dog world. A world filled with death and cruelty.

Ruby's steps on the cobblestone in time were replaced with the bright green grass, a field that reached onwards to the edge of a cliff. The field seemed to stretch for miles from each side of her, but she continued forward towards the cliffs edge. That was where her mother was waiting. The once blue sky was now slowly changing to a warm gold colour, as the sun in the distance began its decent. At this time rabbits would run with their litter across these fields, eating grass and playing with each other without a care in the world. Their mother would always keep an eye on them and watch for any dangers. Be it another warren of rabbits or the birds of prey that circle the skies. Ruby memorised where all the burrows were within the tall green grass, knowing where not to trip up. She took a deep breath and only now feeling conscious of the blood stains on her face. She didn't want to look a mess in front of her mother, but as there was no time to clean herself up she'd just have to apologise profusely.

Finally arriving to her mother, she placed down the picnic basket and opened it up. A red and white sewn cloth was then pulled out from the basket. She remembered when her mother made it. A storm was raging that night. She remembered how she hugged her mother's leg in the fear that the lightning strikes would get her. She was terrified of thunder and lightning. But the presence of her mum comforted her. She was sat on a wooden chair in their cosy warm home sewing what would be their new picnic blanket. There was silence between the two, Ruby wanted to stay quiet while her mother concentrated. She remembered when she finished her mother wrapped Ruby up in it. The young girl liked it so much that her mum promised she'd make her daughter a long red cloak so she'd always feel protected. To this day she never parted with it.

Ruby laid out the blanket on the grass and knelt down on it. Finally pulling her hood down she gave the biggest smile she could give, her short hair blowing in the wind. One of her two unique traits was that her hair was a almost black colour but with red highlights around the tips.

"Hi mum, sorry I'm late... and sorry that I'm in a mess. There was a distraction on the path here that held me up. But I'm here now, that's important right?" She sheepishly scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. It was like she was a different person. As if whenever she was with her mother she could be her true self, not the cruel stone hearted girl that killed before. Ruby then reached into her picnic basket and pulled out a wineskin and a loaf of bread.

"I got us some milk and bread. We can make some sandwiches. I'm sure I've brought some cheese here somewhere... Ah! Here it is," She said as she pulled out the mentioned food. Ruby then brought out some apples she collected from the local orchard. The orchard farmer was very blunt and quick to get rid of her as she bought the apples, but she was used to that kind of behaviour whenever she had to interact with the people of her village.

"I also have a surprise as well," Ruby had a happy grin on her face as she slowly reached into the basket to build up the anticipation. She then suddenly pulled out what looked a pie.

"Tada! I made an apple pie all on my own!" Ruby said proudly with a big smile on her face. "I know you made the apple pies but I just wanted to try for myself to see if I could do it and have it taste like you did it." Ruby placed the pie down to the side. "It was actually harder than I thought it would be. At first I didn't think I had enough apples but then when I was cutting them up I found out I had too many apples." Ruby looked down with a small smile at the memory. "Then I tried to remember the exact amount of sugar because you always say I eat too much sugar. So I tried to figure out the right amount." Her voice began to quiver slightly as other memories of her mother sprung to her mind. "O-Of course... I wouldn't have had this problem if I didn't lose the c-cookbook. B-but what matters is that I made it by myself..." Ruby looked up again, her smile still present as tears began to build up in her eyes. "I made it... s-so t-that we c-c-could eat it...t-together." The tears overflew from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. "Just like we use to... r-remember?"

Silence.

"You r-remember right?"

Silence. Ruby was losing the battle of self control.

"R-right?"

Silence. A sob escaped her throat.

"Mum?"

Silence. Ruby desperately reached forward as her emotions took hold.

"Please mum! Show me a sign! Anything! Please show me that you still care!" Ruby screamed before she finally broke down. She collapsed to the ground as she cried and screamed out the pain she had felt for ten years. The grass stuck to her blood stained cheeks as her face was pressed against the ground, the constant flow of tears turning the dirt into mud. Ruby pathetically reached out to her mother, hoping that she would grasp her hand. Hoping that she would bring Ruby into a hug and tell her everything would be all right. That she was right here for her. But instead, Ruby felt the cold rough stone slab that bore her mother's name. The day she was born, and the day she was taken away.

Ten years ago, Ruby followed her mother hand in hand as they walked through the Forests of Thallas. The unique purple leaves the forest bore danced in the winds that day. They were supposed to visit a friend of the family her mum said. It was suppose to be a walk in the park. But it all turned into a nightmare. Bandits were screaming incoherent ramblings as they attacked; her mother easily beat them back. But it wasn't the bandits that drew the blood of the Roses.

It moved like a blur. It's fur as black as the void. White the colour of bone. The razor sharp claws coated with her mother blood. It's howl deafening out the cries of pain. Its white teeth dirtied by the flesh of her mother. Then there was red... those indescribable red eyes.

The memories were too much for her, they had been for ten years. The years of reading, searching for answers only pointed to one thing.

That monster was Grimm.

Years to pleading and confessing were replied with disinterest, mockery, bullying and eventually solitary confinement. No one believed her. No one believed the crazy girl who screamed Grimm. Everyone knew the Grimm was wiped out centuries ago. But Ruby knew what she saw and she was condemned for it. Last year when she was fifteen she was about to be hung for her crazed cries of Grimm. The village got as far as putting the noose around her neck... until he came.

Ruby had no idea who he was. But a stranger came into town and pulled forth his sword and cut her free. The village was in an uproar, ready to use their farming equipment to take this stranger down. That was until he went straight to the magistrate and mayor and showed them a scroll. Whatever was written on that scroll made them cower in fear of him, a cold sweat coating their skin as they ordered the villagers to return to their homes. After she was released she asked to meet the stranger, but they said he left town as soon as she was released. She never got to say what she wanted to him.

How she hated him.

How he took away her chance to be reunited with her mother.

By the end of tonight... no one will stop her.

"I can't go on like this anymore!" She screamed. "I have no one! NO ONE! Everyone gives me horrible looks, throw stuff at me, and even try to kill me! I am alone with no one to tell me everything will be all right, no one to talk to, do you understand!" She looked up to the grave, her pain flowing down her muddy cheeks turning to brown tears dripping from her chin. "I was so close... so close to being with you again... and then this cruel horrible world took even that away from me!" She crawled feebly towards the grave and draped her arms around the rough stone, clinging on as hard as she could, ignoring the scratching pain on her left cheek.

"I don't want to live anymore...," Ruby finally sobbed. Everything around her went quiet. No more were the birds chirping, or the wind blowing. It was as if the world froze in shock at the news. Everything was a deathly silence, ironically fitting for the topic in question.

"I don't want to remain in this... nether any longer. It took me a while... but I finally got some Killsvicci... tonight... when I get home... I'm going to grind it up... put it in my milk... and then I'm going to drink it." Ruby shuddered as she tried to keep in her sobs. All thoughts of her picnic and the apple pie were gone. In fact she concluded that she was no longer hungry. Being at the grave made her all too eager to head on home and make her poison. So after a little while longer she pushed herself up from the grave stone. Her knees groaned at the sudden use but she didn't care. She pulled her hood over her head again. Her sobs had quietened down but the occasional sniffle escaped the shadow of her hood.

"I'll see you soon... mum," With that the red haired girl turned away from the cold hard stone and walked away, leaving her picnic basket and all its contents. She doesn't need it anymore. Not where she'll be going tonight.

The journey home was quiet. The previously vibrant forest was now void of life, a feeling of melancholy washed over the land. Ruby even passed the bodies of Russell and the other two men she attacked earlier. The vultures wasted no time on the fresh meat. Flesh and muscle was missing from the bodies, even Russell was missing an eye. Ruby didn't even bat an eyelid. She had one goal, and that was to go home and end her life.

After the journey through the forest the sun had set and a starry night shone down upon the red cloaked girl. She arrived at a remote log cabin on the outskirts of the village. The condition of this house was very poor, dry rot clearly visible on one of the outer walls. Apart from the cabin looking run down and minutes from falling apart, the area around it looked beautiful. The tall trees were coated with bright red leaves that gently floated down from the branches. There was times when she was a kid that Ruby would run into a pile of leaves in glee. But there was no pile of leaves waiting for her today, nor will there ever be again.

Ruby opened the door to her home and shut it behind her. Inside were very simple living conditions for a villager that was far from the Kingdom. A hearth was stationed in the middle of the home with a bed against the farthest wall. A table and two chairs was against the wall to her left, a window with a thick cloth covering it like a curtain. Ruby walked over to the table and took off her cloak. Under her red cloak she wore an old ragged brown dress with a dirty yellow apron in contrast to her black boots. She draped her cloak over the chair with a sigh. So this was it. She was finally going to go through with it.

Across from her on the opposite wall was a cupboard that contained all she needed. She walked around the hearth toward the cupboard and opened it. Inside were a wineskin, a cup, a pestle and mortar, and some weeds in the corner. The Killsvicc poison. Ruby took everything from the cupboard and made her way back to the table. She soon got to work as she put the herbs into the mortar and started to crush the weeds inside. She pressed and twisted the pestle in her hands, making sure she'd get all the plant's juices from the stem and leaves. In time the mortar was filled with a dark green liquid. Normally you would drink it now but Ruby heard that the taste was horrible, but you were able to mix it into drinks. So Ruby then tipped the mortar over the cup and poured the poison into it. Next she took the wineskin and pulled out the cork, tipping the milk into the glass. At first she could see the dark green swirl around in the white liquid before it faded into the milk.

This was it. Ruby took her cup in her shaking hand. Of course she was scared. It was human nature to fight for your life; it was why it was impossible to drown one self. But Ruby knew she wanted this. She didn't want to remain in this cruel horrid world anymore. She placed the cup to her lips. "_Mum... I'm coming."_ She tilted the cup up, the poisoned milk trickled down towards her throat.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Ruby jumped in fright as someone knocked on the door. Well... more like rammed into the door. The loud banging continued but Ruby wouldn't move.

"Ruby Rose! Please open this door!" a voice shouted. Who was it and how did they know who she was? Ruby then frowned at the door. She would not be distracted from what she planned to do. She won't be stopped from being reunited with her mother a second time. She then quickly brought the poison to her lips and took a swig.

In that second the door was knocked off its hinges as a blonde haired boy in chainmail armour stumbled into the cabin. He quickly looked around to see Ruby drinking the milk.

"NO!" he shouted as he charged at her, tackling her down from the waist. Ruby fell to the floor and her empty cup rolled from her hand. Another person entered the home, a grey haired man in fine silk clothing. He quickly rushed to the two on the floor.

"Commander! Sir! S-she drank it! She... what are we going to do?" the blonde haired boy stammered in a panic.

"Open her mouth. Quickly," he commanded. The boy pulled Ruby up into a sitting position and pulled her mouth open. Ruby flailed her arms about to fight back against these intruders, but she then felt two fingers reach into the back of her throat and flick her Uvula. The elder man quickly pulled away as Ruby lurched to the side and spewed out her vomit on the floor. Everything she had ingested during the day was now on the floor, including the milk she drank seconds ago. The blonde boy rubbed Ruby's back attempting to ease her through her wrenching. When she finished however she broke into sobs. Once again the opportunity to be reunited with her mother was taken away. Why was she forced to remain in this nether. Suddenly in a fit of rage she reached behind her and grasped her sickle. She pushed herself off the ground and charged for the elder man who denied what she wanted.

He quickly drew a sword from his hilt and parried the strike, but Ruby was quick to return her attack. Using the momentum of the knock back she spun around to swipe in an uppercut towards the man. He then quickly stepped back but held his blade out with both hands to hook the sickle. When Ruby's weapon hooked the elder man pulled with all his might and pulled the sickle from her hands. Before Ruby had the chance to attack with her fists she felt two arms wrap around her, keeping her in place. She screamed and tried to kick out at her intruders but she was losing the energy to continue fighting.

"Ruby Rose... do you remember me?" the grey haired man asked as he sheathed his sword. Ruby looked up to the man. His grey hair rested just above his brown eyes. His silk shirt was a dark green and his trouser a dark brown. The belt held a gold buckle of a symbol, an upright sword placed in a bow like an arrow with a shield in the background. She knew who this man was. This was the same man that stopped her hanging last year.

"Y...yes...," she said looking down with laboured breaths, her throat burning from the stomach acids she threw up.

"I am Commander Ozpin of the Beacon Knight's. We are the defenders of the world, protecting it from great evil. We are always on the lookout for...," the grey haired man introduced and explained.

"Why...," Ruby interrupted. The blonde still held onto Ruby, not trusting her to stay civil after she attacked his commander.

"Why what?" Ozpin questioned. Ruby lifted her head again and let loose her screams.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE? WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO KEEP ME ALIVE IN THIS NETHER? I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO BE REUNITED WITH MY MOTHER! AWAY FROM THE HORRIBLE PEOPLE THAT WON'T BELIEVE ME! WHO TREAT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY! SO WHY? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" This wasn't how it was suppose to be. No one was to stop her. Why wouldn't anything go to plan for her? She just wanted it all to end. Ozpin raised his hand to the blonde, signalling him to let her go. He was hesitant, but he eventually released her from his hold. Ruby stayed where she was, glaring at the man before her.

"Because I believe you," Ozpin then answered. This took Ruby by surprised. He believed her?

"W-what?" Ruby blinked her eyes in confusion. She couldn't have heard what he said.

"I believe you. What happened to your mother, I believe you," He answered back calmly. She shook her head in denial. He couldn't believe her. No one believed her for ten years. He was just mocking her now.

"You're lying...," Ruby whispered with venom in her voice.

"Ruby... I believe you," Ozpin said again, taking a step forward.

"You're lying! You're just mocking me now!" Ruby shouted, tears threatening to leek from her eyes.

"I'm not lying... I believe you Ruby. I truly believe that you saw a Grimm that day," he continued, taking another step forward.

"NO! No one believes me! Stop making fun of me!" Ruby held her head as two tears trickled down her mud and blood covered cheeks.

"I'm not making fun of you Ruby. I do not joke on matters like this. I believe you," Ozpin continued to speak in a very calm tone and a serious expression on his face. Ruby then ran towards Ozpin and started bashing her fists tiredly against his chest.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! You're lying! Lying! No one believes me! No one believes me... no one...," Ruby tried to shout but her voice failed her, sobs croaked from her throat. Then she felt something she hadn't felt in years. Ozpin gently wrapped his arms around her small form. Nothing like the hard grip seconds ago from the blonde, this was gentle, caring, comforting.

This was a hug... and Ruby needed one for a very long time.

She gripped onto his shirt and let out pain fill screams as she cried hard into him. He believed her... he really believed her!

Minutes passed, the two knights remained silent as Ruby cried. Ozpin held Ruby close while the blonde after a while looked around awkwardly, even moving to tidy a bit. Picking up the cup from the floor and placing it on the table. Then walking to the door he broke down and lifted it upright, leaning it against the wall. Eventually the young girl's cries quietened down so Ozpin lead her towards the chairs and table. As they both took a seat Ozpin picked up the wineskin from the table and took a sniff inside.

"Is this safe to drink?" He asked with a light smile on his face. Ruby wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded.

"Then you should have a drink, help ease your throat," he offered the wineskin to her. She gently took it with shaking hands and slowly let the milk trickle down her throat. She lowered the skin and coughed a little.

"...w...Why do you believe me?" Ruby had to ask. She needed to know the reason why after ten years this one man believes her. Ozpin sighed and leant against the table, his fingers interlocking each other.

"Because I have reason to believe that it's behind a few attacks. Villagers have been slaughtered or simply disappeared completely. However neither of the Human, Fanus and Dwarf nations are willing to listen without any proof. Willing to believe the slaughtered villages are freak bear or wolf attacks. The Beacon Knight's purpose is to be the shining light that scares away the darkness, the defenders against the evil that threaten this world's peace. Though we don't pledge our loyalty to the nations, it makes things easier if we have their support," Ozpin explained. Ruby listened to his tale but still wondered why he came to her.

"But... why would you look for me? I only saw it ten years ago... I'm not sure how I'll be able to help you," Ruby asked. Ozpin smiled, seemingly expecting her to ask him this.

"Two reasons, we have records dating back to the war that wiped out the Grimm. I would like you to point out which type of Grimm it was and what you remember about it. Every bit of detail could help us prepare against one," Ozpin explained. Ruby nodded as she mulled over the explanation in her mind.

"And the second reason?" Ozpin smiled as Ruby asked again then looked over to the blonde.

"Jaune, why don't you do the honours?" The blonde gulped in surprise then looked to the inquisitive girl.

"I...erm...well... erm," Jaune stuttered, nerves coursing through his body. However after coughing lightly he stood at attention. "Ruby Rose, we wish for you to join the sacred order that is the Beacon Knights." Ruby sat there with her jaw hanging, if she had been drinking she would have definitely spluttered is across the table.

"W-what? M-me? A knight? N-no you've got it all wrong... I'm not good enough to be a knight, I'm not a skilled fighter...," Ruby couldn't wrap her head around what was happening to her. An hour ago she was ready to end her life, now she was being offered a life of knighthood? She wasn't a skilled fighter; she wouldn't be able to fight against armies of evil.

"That's not what I've been told. You may show yourself Miss Belladonna," Ozpin then said. Ruby looked confused until she saw movement from outside the window. As she pulled the thick cloth away she was faced with a raven haired girl with golden eyes glowing in the dark. Ruby jumped away from the window in fright as she proceeded to dive and roll inside.

"Miss Belladonna here has been keeping tabs on you for a few months under my orders. She has spoken highly of your fighting skills," Ozpin introduced as he stood up. Ruby looked back to grey haired man with a frown.

"You had someone spy on me?" Ruby spat out in anger. Ozpin chuckled under his breath lightly.

"Of course, I had to make sure you were safe after I stopped your hanging," Ruby crossed her arms in an almost childlike pout then looked to the new arrival. Miss Belladonna's raven hair reached down her back with a black bow tied above her head. Her entire outfit was of black leather. Her chest piece covered all her skin; the sleeves reached her wrists where black gloves covered her hands. Her trousers were also thick leather and Ruby wondered how someone would be able to manoeuvre in such a restricting material. Her boots reached up to her knees and even had high heels. All the leather looked definitely tight on the golden eyed girl, which helped in showing all of her curves.

"Ruby... there is no place for you here. I offer you a new purpose. A place where you will be treated right. A place you can call home. Ruby Rose...," Ozpin offered his hand out. "Please... will you help me?"

Ruby stood there thinking of everything that had happened. She had two choices, she could refuse, but she had the feeling they wouldn't want to leave her alone with the information she has. Or she could join them, and be offered a new life. An escape from the cruelty that was her life here at this village. But she would also have the high possibility of reliving the moment that... monster attacked. But Ruby thought that if there was at least a chance that there would be some form of happiness in going with Ozpin, then she should go with them. Her decision was made. She reached out and grasped Ozpin's hand. That one decision had not only alter her life but also altered the lives of thousands of people in the future. As the group proceeded to leave the log cabin Ruby reached with her free hand and grabbed her cloak. Letting go of Ozpin's hand she fastened the cloak around her neck and pulled it around her. With a final nod she followed the knights out of her home.

Leaving her past behind, and heading towards a new life.

One that she will fight physically, mentally and emotionally for.

The adventure starts here.


End file.
